The present invention relates to a device for enhancing growth of plants and vegetables.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are disclosed for example in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,158,169 and 6,434,881. The existing devices are formed as thin foils or membranes which are placed over plants and vegetables. Such devices, while efficient have some disadvantages in that they have to be of significant sizes to cover corresponding areas with plants or vegetables, they must have corresponding mechanical strength to be held in the operating position, they are also cumbersome. 